


Avarice

by awtuscany



Series: Kingdom Hearts and Found Families [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Study?, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Dialogue, One Shot, ava is disillusioned with the master of masters, ava knows her name is connected to greed, brain is stelitzia's killer implied, first keyblade war, nothing graphic, short and bitter, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awtuscany/pseuds/awtuscany
Summary: Ava finds it funny her name can be related back to greed...(Can be related back to 'For Those We Masters have Wronged' but you don't need to read that to understand this.)





	Avarice

Ava did find it ironic that her name could be linked back to avarice, to greed. She’s sure that’s how her fellow foretellers saw her, as a greedy person. Even if they thought she didn’t know what they were saying behind her back, she did in fact know. That she took all the best wielders and hid them away for special training. That she must no longer care about preventing the war when it seems that she would be the one to win. After all, she has her union and her dandelions, why should she have any reason to worry. She’s handpicked the best of the best from all unions.  It’s ironic.

She’s not strayed from the role she was given and yet the others are suspicious of her. She’s taken the best of the best and hidden them away from all the others. A sneaky thing to do for sure. What reason did she have to steal keyblade wielders from other unions? Why is she training them in a secret location? What is she planning?

Oh, Ava knows what the others are thinking when she approaches a wielder when she leads them to question what they’ve been told. She knows but she doesn’t care. This is her role to play and even if it causes a rift between her and the others so be it. She’ll be leaving the world in the hands of children who can do so much better than her generation can do. If she fails at her task they’ll be nothing left if the worst truly does come to pass. She still hopes that it will not, that the Keyblade War will never come to pass and that her dandelions will never have to inherit the mess that comes after.

When she’s up on that hill with Luxu is the first time she realizes it was all a setup. This was all going to happen because The Master planned for it to happen. He didn’t care about saving the world, saving those kids, he only cared about his plans. His plans included the foretellers and that meant he needed them alive. He holds all the cards. He knows what happens from here and the foretellers are a means to an end.

She’s not proud of the moment she pulls her keyblade on Luxu. She’s angry and hurt. He has to be lying. There’s no way The Master would do something like that. She tells Luxu as much. He just stares back at her. It’s only after their keyblades collide and the bell rings out does she realize her mistake. She doesn’t know the full contents of the lost page but Gula’s told her about the bell. Her anger fuels her through the fight with Luxu. He escapes, wounded and angry only after Ava collapses from exhaustion and disbelief. This couldn’t be real. This… This was all planned? All of it? Up to this very moment when her keyblade and Luxu’s meet in the first clash of the Keyblade War.

She pulls herself off the ground. This world is doomed now. There’s nothing else she can do for it. Her children, her dandelions, they are all the hope that’s left now. She walks numbly back to Daybreak Town. Ventus, Ephemer, Skuld, Laurium, Strelitzia… It’s up to them now. It’s a task she wishes that she didn’t have to pawn off to them. There’s havoc in the streets of Daybreak Town. She avoids the others. Maybe they were right… Maybe she is greedy. Maybe she should have done something more than she did. It’s too late now. The war has come. Her heart shatters on that fated land along with her doomed family.


End file.
